


His Star

by Arrowswillguideyou



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU Highschool, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowswillguideyou/pseuds/Arrowswillguideyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey could not comprehend which she loathed more; Highschool or Ben Solo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Star

**Author's Note:**

> It took forever but it finally happened, a force awakens highschool AU one shot Enjoy❤️

Rey had loathed high school.  
Loathed the entire existence of high school. As a sophomore, Rey had the time- a whole freshman year to think, and reflect.  
Rey hated, and loathed Ben Solo more then high school. 

Ben Solo. The typical bad boy, the mother is the dean of the prep school, and his father is a teacher. Rey had grew accustomed to the bad boy criteria. She enjoyed watching from afar. 

Ben Solo had a problem with Finn, her best friend since she arrived.  
Finn was the star athlete, quarterback on the field, and prom king off the field. Rey had shied away from the spotlight. She had won state in engineering in science. She had bonded with Mr Solo tremendously.  
Rey didn't understand why Ben, and Finn did not get along. But, she sided with Finn. Always. 

Poe Dameron had taken the same advanced biology class with Rey for the semester. Rey had known Poe through Finn, and soon became a best friend to Poe. The pair sat next to each other.  
Rey watched the seniors strut into the classroom. She tapped absently at the table as Poe texted on his phone. 

Her gaze lifted once Ben walked in. He flickered his gaze to the teachers desk and approached his own desk. His gaze landed on Rey. He lowered himself in the chair behind Rey. 

Rey raised her lips as Mr Solo entered the classroom. He grumbled a hello and approached the black board. Rey took out her notebook as Poe copied.  
Mr Solo handed the first row of students their work. Rey was handed a sheet, and she turned in her chair- 

He slowly took the paper out of her hands. Rey peered at Ben sharply, he raised his lips as she rolled her eyes.  
Rey turned back, her attention to Mr Solo. 

Mr Solo was speaking about a semester project. In pairs. Rey beamed at Poe, as he smiled at her.  
A slew of curse words were being mumbled from behind her. 

"Assigned partners" Mr Solo said and a grin eased his lips. "Don't look to happy" He said as the class groaned. 

Rey twitched in her seat. Her mind scheming the project already. "Poe with Hux" Mr Solo read from a paper. 

Rey watched Poe leave her side to sit with Hux. Her shoulders slumped. "Ben" Mr Solo said peering up from the paper "With Rey". 

Rey pressed her lips tightly together. Ben had made a rude comment but raised. He threw down a backpack and sat down.  
He turned in his seat smiling at Rey.  
Rey rolled her eyes and stared ahead. 

Ben began to hit the desk with his pencil. He stared up toward the ceiling. Rey slowly turned toward Ben. She took the pencil out of his grasp and gave him a annoyed look. "Sorry sunshine" He offered. Rey sighed, with a shake of her head. 

"Discuss with your partners" Mr Solo looked at the class then began to sit down at his desk.  
Rey placed Ben's pencil back down and began to write down notes. 

"What are you writing?" Ben said leaning in. Rey glanced, and met brown eyes. They seemed to become light 

"Stuff" Rey mused peering away. She hide her amusement by biting her lip. Ben stared at her for a moment and adjusted in his chair. 

"You enjoy all of this stuff?" 

Rey met his gaze and narrowed her eyes. "Amongst other things" She nodded. She closed her notebook and turned toward him. Even sitting down, he hovered her. Rey stared at his school uniform neck tie. "Let me do the work, and you don't have to talk to me" Rey said smiling brightly. 

Ben lips curved in a crooked smile "I want to talk to you though" 

Rey stared at him for a long moment. "What?" She asked, a little giggle escaping her mouth.

Ben ignored her question. "Are you going to Phasma party?" 

Rey furrowed her brow and nodded "I think so" 

Ben took a breathe and took her notebook. "I am giving you my number-" He began to write on her notebook. "I think we should do the DNA transcription" Ben murmured. 

Rey peered at her notes and nodded. "Okay" she said weakly. 

Ben glanced at her and gave her back her notebook. "You seem surprise" Ben accused dryly. 

Rey pursed her lips. "I didn't realize you took school seriously" Rey said. 

"Amongst other things" Ben smirked. 

Rey scoffed, as her eyes narrowed she realized they had been facing each other and were leaned in.. Very close. Rey pulled away giving Ben a stern expression.  
His eyes grew light with amusement. 

"Call me if your going to the party" Ben said suddenly. 

He rose from his seat and peered at the clock. The bell rang causing everyone to stand. "Why?" Rey wondered to him. 

Ben once again ignored her. He gathered his things, and left the classroom.  
Rey watched him leave in confusion. 

Poe approached her, and nudge her. "How entertaining" He said. Rey slowly peered at him, she furrowed her brown in question. "He couldn't stop staring at you" Poe raised an eyebrow. 

Rey grimaced and shoved him, causing both friends to laugh.  
_______________________________

Rey had left the girls locker room and entered the gymnasium. It was co-Ed, and mostly mixed with classes.  
Rey crossed her arms waiting for Finn and Poe, she gazed toward the entrance of the boys locker room. Boys began to exit, and she caught the gaze of- 

Ben. Rey cocked her head and met his gaze. His lips curved in a smirk. Rey held the urge to stick her tongue at him-  
Arms snapping around her waist, pulling her in the air with a twirl. Rey squealed in Finns arms. "Let go of me" Rey laughed.  
Finn obliged, and placed Rey down. 

Finn grin was contagious. Rey beamed up at him, and they made their way toward the teacher. "I am paired up with Ben Solo for AP" Rey informed.

Finn glanced at Ben, who was talking to Hux. "That sucks" Finn said. 

"Actually, he's sort of -" Rey's eyes narrowed in thought. "Tolerable" She said. Finn laughed as he began to stretch. Rey followed suite, her gaze landed ahead and found Ben- he was laughing.  
Rey halted and watched as his usual glare disappeared. He looked more - 

Rey lowered her gaze cautiously and lowered herself to do push-ups. She counted the push-up with the class. 

The gym teacher was in a chipper mood. She held a ball in one hand. "Alright" Her loud voice bounced off the walls. 

"I need -" She throughly gazed at the class "Poe and Hux. Captains". Every Friday the class would play dodgeball, Rey enjoyed it until one freshman broke his nose.  
Poe stood beside Hux. 

"Pick one by one" The teacher said. "Heads or tails to pick first" 

"Heads" Hux called. The coin was flipped and the teacher nodded to Hux to carry on. "Ben" .  
Ben raised and stood behind Hux. He began to talk to him - Rey tore her gaze away. 

Poe raised his lips. "Finn" Poe called. Finn jumped up and smiled. "Your next" he winked at Rey. She rolled her eyes in reply. 

Hux cleared his throat. "Rey". Finn smile ceased to a hard line. Rey stood calmly and approached Hux. She lifted her lips at him, and stood behind Ben. She crossed her arms. 

Ben glanced behind. "Hello sunshine" 

Rey stared at the waxed floor. "You made him pick me" She accused. 

Ben nodded slowly. "You're good" He stated. Rey mused over that for a moment. 

Poe called for Phasma, and Rey widened her gaze. "Oh, they took your girl" Rey said mockingly. 

Ben furrowed his brow, a little smile hovering his lips. "She isn't my girl" He scoffed. 

Rey raised a shoulder at him. Ben lips rose in a smile. He was much taller then her, he enjoyed looking down at her.  
Rey watched his demeanor change once he turned around from her. He tensed and glared ahead. Rey peered sideways at Finn, who raised a single brow. 

Rey sighed deeply as the teams were divided. Rey walked over to the wall, and touched it waiting for the game to start. The teacher threw the balls lazily around. 

Ben stood next to her, and placed his palm to the patted wall. "Try not to get hit" 

Rey laughed at him. "Try not to break someone nose" She hissed. Ben coughed away any laughter and peered at Rey pointedly. "That was a accident-" 

"On my mark-" The teacher blew a whistle. "Get set ..Go". 

The classroom erupted in mock screaming. Rey laughed, as she gripped a ball and threw it. A red ball came her way and she caught it with a huff.  
Hux cheered ahead and started to taunt Poe. 

Rey ran toward the line to retrieve a ball and Finn ran towards her, she squealed as he threw a ball toward her. She dodge it and got the ball. She backed away- her back met a solid chest. She tripped over legs, arms steadied her by the waist. "Sorry-" she said peering up. Ben peered down at her nonchalantly. Rey grew red in the cheeks- she stumbled. "Oh- sorry" she turned- she fell.  
Rey caught herself with her palms.

Impact hitting her cheek caused her to fall straight to the ground. 

A whistle was blown. 

Rey cupped her ear, as it began to ring annoyingly. She winced. She was being pulled up. She stared questionable at Ben, he seemed annoyed. The teacher stopped the class, and Rey was embarrassed. 

"Rey, go to the nurse" 

Finn and Poe approached. "What the fuck Phasma" Finn whispered. His fingertips landed on Rey's cheek. She pulled back wincing.  
Ben stood there glaringly at Finn and Poe. "I can take her" 

Rey peered at Ben, as if he had grown ten heads. "I am fine" She told everyone. Rey pulled away from Poe and Finn. She walked ahead and pushed open the doors to the gymnasium. 

Running footsteps caused her to halt in the hallway. Ben left the gymnasium and approached Rey. "That was clumsy of you" 

Rey clicked her tongue and tried to hold her anger. "It was your friend who hit me" Rey accused. 

Ben mouth twitched and he leaned toward her. "Let me see it" He murmured. Rey relaxed her arms and allowed Ben Solo to inspect. 

Ben invaded her personal space. His fingers tip brushing alongside her cheek. Rey caught her breathe, which cause Ben to peer directly in her eyes. He took in her hazel eyes and swallowed. "A small bruise maybe" He pulled away. 

"Maybe" Rey breathed. 

Ben motion for her to continue walking. "I will walk you" 

Rey sighed heavily. "Fine" 

She realized, she was in her gym uniform. Her bare legs didn't really suite for the weather outside. The nurses office was in the main building. They had to walk outside, through the campus.  
Rey stared through the windows and glared at the snow. 

She began to walk, Ben followed , walking beside her. Rey pushed open the doors, and met the cold breeze of winter. 

Ben noted her attire and pulled her back into the doorway. Rey turned around preparing to scream- Ben stared at her disapprovingly. He pulled off his sweatshirt- Rey gaze absently roamed. 

"Here" He handed her his shirt. Rey bit the inside of her cheek. He wore black sweats, and now a short sleeve shirt. Rey accepted it and pulled it on.

Ben gazed at her for a moment. Rey cheeks grew red from his gaze. 

"Ready?" She wondered softly. Ben led her through the doors. He shoved his hands in his pockets as Rey bounced beside him.  
His sweatshirt swallowed her whole. 

"We can meet during the week for the project" Rey said suddenly. Ben nodded at her, a little smile spreading his lips. "Sure" He said.

Rey nodded and peered down. They walked together through the campus. The winter snow gathered on the lawn, and Rey marveled up at the trees, ice clung the branches. 

"Stop" 

Rey pulled her attention to Ben, he seemed pissed for some reason. "What's wrong?" Rey wondered. 

"Stop" Ben kept his pace, but he didn't look at her. 

"Ben" Rey pulled at him. "What?" She asked. 

"How do you do that?" Ben accused. 

Rey narrowed her eyes. "Do what?" 

Ben pressed his lips together but kept his pace. Rey practically skipped to keep pace with him. "You are so complicated. Is that on purpose or-?" Rey said. 

Ben halted and turned his attention toward Rey, her eyes widen innocently. "That was a joke" She sighed. 

"Not funny" Ben said dryly. Rey shoulders slumped but walked with him.  
They approached the main entrance and Ben held the door open for Rey, but groaned seeing the dean at the main desk.  
Rey peered at Ben, and absently peered down at her large sweater- his sweater. 

"Ben" 

She had seen him. Ben cursed under his breath, and peered up. "Mom" 

Rey hid her amusement, and smiled at Dean Organa. "Hello Rey" She smiled warmly at her. Rey smiled and blushed under the deans gaze. Ben chose to stare at the blushing girl.  
Leia Organa peered at her son. "I want you home by six" She pointed. 

Dean Organa walked ahead but peered back at him sternly. "Bye" Ben waved her off and took Rey leading her toward the nurse. 

"Better be home by six Benjamin" She teased, but giggled when Ben squeezed her.  
He laughed under his breath, and held the door open. 

The nurse peered up from her desk. A concern expression ceasing her features. "I just need a ice pack" Rey said gesturing toward her cheek. The nurse stared at Ben "I am just a concerned student" He nonchalantly said.  
The nurse eyed him and gave Rey an ice pack. "Thank you" 

"Just take a few minutes" She said softly to Rey. Rey nodded and walked toward the back of the room. Ben followed her instantly. Rey scooted up onto the chair and placed the ice pack on her cheek. She winced, lowering the Icepack.

Ben took her hand and placed it on her cheek. He held it toward her cheek. He stared at her, his gaze softening tremendously. Rey flinched slightly but relaxed as Ben held the Icepack to her cheek. 

"You're very-" Ben began and his breathe caught. "Very-" 

Hurried footsteps entered and Ben stared at Rey, as she peered at Finn, and Poe. Her friends stared at Ben accusingly. "Are you okay?" Poe wondered sincerely. 

"Yeah" Rey asked. Ben hand lowered from her cheek, he handed her the Icepack. "I'll see you" he nodded, turning away from her. 

"Okay" She said. 

She held the urge to watch him go. She stared at Finn, and Poe. Her eyes narrowed. "I am fine guys" She rolled her eyes and hopped down. 

Poe and Finn shared glances. Finn looked perplex as Poe seemed to be hiding a smile. "You're wearing his shirt" 

Rey expression dropped suddenly.  
________________________________

The party was loud, and obnoxious. To Rey, it was the ultimate prep school party. Rey stood against a wall and peered around.  
Rey was always dragged along, Finn had insisted. Finn had wondered away with Poe, leaving Rey to fend for herself.  
The cup in her hand grew heavy in her grasp. Rey took a sip, she winced slightly from the alcohol. She stepped away from comfort of the wall. She downed her drink and walked to get another. Rey approached what seemed to be a serving table. Rey began to pour liquor in a cup. She peered at a juice carton, and began to mix her concoction.  
Rey was pleased with her drink. She turned and walked through the mas pile of bodies. Rey wondered who house this was. She smiled weakly at her classmates, as they sat lazily on the couch. 

Once in the yard, Rey stole another sip. She peered at the tree that held a swing, the winter air sent shivers down her spine. Her sweater, and the alcohol would keep her warm. Rey walked toward the tree, and stared at the carving. She lifted her lips as her fingertips grazed the initials- 

"You came" 

Rey snapped her gaze to - Ben. Rey held her breathe, and turned toward him. "Yeah" She nodded. She lowered herself on to the seat.  
Rey took in his flannel, and dark jeans. She raised her gaze. Ben was peering at her curiously. "Are you-" 

"I am not drunk" Rey rolled her eyes. She pushed against the swing. She laughed as her feet skidded against the snow. 

Ben raised an eyebrow, but a smile hovered his lips. Rey gingerly stole another sip, and she noticed there was no drink in his hands. Rey tilted her head up at him. Ben offered a small smile before walking toward her. He stood behind her and his palm met her back. 

Rey lifted her lips and kicked her legs in the air. "Do you see the stars?" She wondered. Ben glanced quickly up. 

"I've seen prettier things" Ben murmured still pushing her. 

Rey rolled her eyes and glanced back. "Not a fan of space?" She mused. 

"I was told you are" Ben said gazing. "My dad tells me you're a science freak" Ben said but noticed her blushed cheeks. "Not his wording" Ben corrected. 

"The sky is the same no matter where you are" Rey said lifting her shoulders. Ben raised his lips at that. Ben pushed her higher and he heard her gasp of giggles. 

"I can jump" 

"Rey, please don't jump-" Ben began reaching for the rope. Rey response was laughter as she jumped into the snow pile. Ben rushed over to her and stared down. Rey rolled over beaming up at him. "How was that?" She asked. 

"You survived" Ben said. 

Ben offered his hand and Rey slip her hand in his, Ben peered at Rey- her small hands in his brought warmth. Rey's grin turned mischief as she yanked on his hand. Ben was taken off gaurd. Loosing his balance he fell right on top of Rey. 

Rey burst out laughing and felt his body against hers. "Hello there" she laughed. 

Ben lifted his head and tried not to smile. "How are things?" He whispered. 

"Not bad" Rey said giggling slightly. Ben hand raised and Rey was .. Frozen.  
Ben gently pushed strands of her hair away from her face. His expression soft. Rey held her breathe.  
Ben lips twitched, and his gaze narrowed to her lips- 

Ben heaved himself up and shook the snow off his boots. Silently, he lifted Rey up ,and balanced her. Rey smiled up at him. 

"When did you get here?" Rey wondered glancing at the house. 

"Just now" Ben answered. 

"Who's house is this?" Rey asked frowning. 

Ben lips raised in a smile. "I have no idea" Ben shrugged. Rey , and Ben laughed.

Rey lifted the cup to her lips and drank the remains of her drink. "I need another one" 

"You don't really drink do you?" Ben said carefully eyeing her. 

"Not really" Rey said truthfully. "I think I'm - what do they call it-" Her gaze turned thoughtful "Tipsy?" 

Ben peered away amused. "Who are you with?" He asked. 

"Finn" Rey nodded "And of course Poe" 

"Of course" Ben agreed dryly. 

Rey nose scrunched displeased. "Be nice. There're my friends" Rey nudge him. 

"Let's go inside" Ben instead said. 

Rey walked beside him, she was prone to stealing glances at his face. Ben slid the patio door opened and stepped in. Rey peered back, and stared at the swing. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. She turned and found Ben.. No where beside her. Rey hesitated, shifting her gaze, she found him with Hux.  
Rey shook any disappointment away. 

"Rey" 

Rey stilled at the call. She turned finding Finn and Poe against the wall. Their faces flushed from the alcohol. Rey smiled approaching them, she was handed a small glass. "Take a shot" Finn offered. "We are playing a game" 

Rey stared curiously at the clear liquid. She shrugged before throwing it back. She sputtered "It burns" 

Poe shoulders shook with laughter. "Here" he handed her a bottle of water. Rey chased it down and turned toward Finn. Rey felt her body turn to mush. She licked her gums, and giggled. "Shots" Finn called toward the party. 

Rey slid beside Poe and drank the remains of her water. Then, she was handed a beer bottle. Rey scrunched her nose slightly. Her gaze wandered- and she met Ben's gaze from across the room. 

Ben peered straight at her, as he talked to Hux. His head lowered in a nod before pressing the bottle to his lips.  
Rey pressed further back into the wall. Her gaze lifting- 

"Rey?" 

"Truth or dare" 

Rey swallowed before snapping her gaze to Poe. "Um" Her brow furrowed "Truth" 

"Is it true you can do a flip?" Finn laughed. 

Rey placed her beer down and smiled. "It is true" She nodded happily. 

"Then, I dare you-" 

Rey took a step back and raised her arms before sliding her legs together. She flipped her body around and stomp to a stance. She proudly bowed and grabbed her beer. "How impressive" 

Phasma, and Ben approached the group. Rey turned defensive, as she knew Phasma didn't enjoy her company. 

Ben lingered toward Rey. "Truth or Dare Phasma?" Finn challenge. 

Phasma rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Dare" 

"I dare you to go over and kiss Hux" Poe said quickly. 

Rey giggled slightly. Ben glanced at Hux, then back at Phasma. "How juvenile" Her tone held boredom. She turned abruptly and stalked across the room.  
Rey, Poe, and Benn gawked from the kitchen. Phasma was keen in yanking Hux before kissing him on the lips.  
Finn, and everyone else hollered. Rey pulled at Ben's arm excitedly. Ben scoffed turning his attention to Rey. She closed her agape mouth. Ben was suddenly amused. 

"Finn" Ben said "I dare you to kiss Rey" 

Her giggles vanished. Rey peered sideways at Ben. Her brow furrowed staring at him. Ben met her gaze. 

"You want me to kiss Rey?" Finn asked. 

"A dare is a dare" Ben said. 

Poe approached Finn suddenly. "This isn't called for" 

"No. It's just a dare" Finn interjected. He sighed deeply before approaching Rey. Her fingers interlocked, and she peered at Ben. "Finn, this is to-" she felt his lips against her. A small peck. Ben carefully peered away.  
Phasma returned and smirked at Rey. "Who is next?" 

"You made your point" Poe snapped. 

The room seemed to tense. Rey lowered her gaze, she witnessed Ben hand twitched. Rey silently pushed pass Poe and walked away from the group. 

Rey had thought the game was stupid. As she walked it was clear she was intoxicated. She placed her beer bottle down. Rey approached the stairs. She gripped the railing before walking up the stairs. 

Rey was breathless as she found a empty bedroom. She crawled against the blanket. The door seemed to crack open- 

"Rey?" 

"Leave me alone" Rey said planting her cheek to the pillow. 

Ben ignored her and approached the bed. "I'm sorry" 

Rey was taken aback. "Was that a sincere apology?" She gasped mockingly. 

"I am" Ben nodded. He lowered himself down and turned to peer at her. "It was stupid" Ben said. Rey nodded her head. Ben lips raised. 

"You can't sleep here" Ben said peering at Rey. "I can take you home" 

"I dorm" Rey told him. 

Ben expression smoothed. "Then, I live a few blocks away" Ben said. 

"So does Poe" Rey said tilting her head. "Unless you just want me to stay with you" A smirk was lingering on her lips. 

"Poe left" Ben said. "I think he attempted to swing at me" 

Rey eyes widen and sat forward inspecting his face. His lip was puffed and bloody. "Ben-" Rey claimed "This is-" 

"I deserved it. I said I was sorry" Ben sighed and waved a hand dismissively. 

"Why don't you get along with Finn?" Rey wondered. 

Ben lips twitched. "That's the point, I did get along with him" Ben peered away from her confused gaze. "He was my best friend" 

"He would have told me" Rey whispered. 

"It's the truth" Ben nodded. "He picked him over-" He shook his head. "Poe and Finn are close" he said.

Rey shook her head. "That's - that's -" Rey stammered "It's all about-" 

"You" Ben met her gaze forcefully. "I wasn't allowed near his precious Rey" 

Rey fingers interlocked his flannel. She pulled at him. "Please don't lie" 

"I wouldn't" He murmured. "You just don't see yourself through a strangers eyes. Rey, you have so much beauty" Ben peered at her. 

Rey shook her head and massaged her temple soothingly. "I'm drunk, to drunk for this" 

Ben chuckled and leaned toward her. "You can spend the night at my house or I can take you home" 

"I - think-" Rey huffed "I'm gonna be sick-" she lurched forward. 

Ben reacted quickly and gathered her in his arms. His touch was gentle, as he guided her toward the open bathroom. Rey grumbled incoherent words as Ben lifted the toilet seat up. 

Rey threw up mostly her dinner. Ben caressed her back soothingly and held her hair back. Rey moaned pulling away, she pouted up at him. 

"So not attractive" She stressed. 

Ben lifted the corner of his mouth and brushed a strand of hair away. He silently approached the sink and filled up a disposable cup with water. He handed her the cup and patiently waited for her. 

Rey was externally grateful for Ben, she was still drunk but felt extremely better. She raised her lips and leaned against the seat. "I'll sleep over" She nodded. 

Ben seemed to relax at that. He offered her his hand. Rey twined her fingers with his. Ben lifted her up, but was surprised when she still held his hand.  
Rey yawned sleepily. 

"Let's go" Ben turned and led her out of the bedroom. "Careful" he instructed once they reached the stairs.  
He held on to hair tighter as they walked carefully down. "My jacket" Rey gasped turning toward the kitchen. 

Her hand gripped his, and Rey was pulling him with her. Ben eyes narrowed but he walked hand in hand with her back toward the party. He decided he would have a nonchalant attitude. 

Rey approached a pile of coats. She began to search for her peacoat. Ben gaze lifted and found Finn glaring right at him.  
Ben lifted the corners of his mouth and watched Finn stalk towards him. 

"Rey" 

Rey blinked before registering her friend. "Finn" She said happily "Have you seen my jacket?" She asked frowning. 

"What are you doing?" Finn urgently murmured. 

Rey became confused. "I'm getting my coat, and going to bed" Her eyes narrowed. 

Finn gaze darted to her hands. Rey peered at him. "What's wrong?" She whispered oblivious. 

Ben breathed throughly through his nose. He was growing impatient. "I'm taking her home. She had to much to drink" Ben stated. 

"I can" Finn interjected protectively. 

Rey sighed and bit her lip still in search for her coat. "Oh" She bent and pulled her coat through the pile. She peered up at them and furrowed her brow. "Finn, it's fine. Stay, and have some fun" Rey said 

Finn jaw clenched. "Rey-" 

"It's fine" Rey assured pulling Ben to walk with her. She glanced back, and saw Finn looking somewhat angry. Rey released her hold on Ben. "Just a second" she called turning back.  
Rey ran toward Finn, and hugged him tightly. "I love you. I will text you" She promised kissing his cheek. 

"Be safe" Finn whispered to her. Rey squeezed his hand and approached Ben. He stared down at Rey and gestured for the door. Rey became anxious for her night - her sleep over. 

How did she begin to tolerate Ben Solo's presence? 

"You're not that bad Benjamin" 

 

Ben glances, and laughs at Rey. "Thanks" He narrows his eyes. 

"You were always mean to me" Rey laughs 

Ben narrowed his gaze. He seems to frown. "That wasn't my intention" 

Rey believes him, she nods. "I know" 

Ben approaches a car and opens the passenger side for Rey. "Buckle up" he says peering at her. "It's the law" she finishes. 

Rey straps her buckle in and settles comfortably. The car smells like Ben- she enjoys that for a moment.  
Ben settles, starting the ignition. He peers at her for a moment. She stares back, and it seems to calm him. 

Ben drives through the streets. It's late in the night, and his thoughts are restless. His hand grips the wheel while his other hand twitches with want - he wants to hold her hand. 

Rey is quite company, her soft breathing sounds his car. 

Rey stares up at the passing houses. She is in a middle class neighborhood, and she can't help long for something she doesn't know. 

Ben turns off the headlights once he drives into the driveway.  
Rey stares at the house and turns toward him. She grows nervous when she catches him staring. She lifts her lips weakly. 

"This is your house?" She wonders. 

Ben unbuckles himself and nods nonchalantly. Rey copies and shifts in her seat. "My parents are asleep" he murmurs. "We have to be quite" 

Rey nods. She bites the corner of her lip; her brow furrow with thought. Ben gaze lands on her lip. His fingertips brush along her lip. "Stop that" he whispers.  
Rey wills herself to relax with a sigh. 

Rey follows Ben out, and her gaze shifts to the two story home. Rey smiles at the red door.  
Ben leads her around through the back hand in hand. Ben trips over a soccer ball and curses. Rey catches him, giggling softly. 

"Sssshhhh" Ben whispers sliding the door open. He pulls her in and closes it hastily. 

Rey steps into a kitchen area, the lights are off which causes her to be blind for a moment. Ben approaches a faucet and fills a cup. He slowly walks over, and hands it to her. 

"Come" He whispers, as his gaze meets her. Rey grips the cup but follows him. Rey head begins to throb, and she is suddenly regretting her night. 

Ben opens a door and allows her to enter. Rey turns back, as Ben turns on a lamp. He quickly peers at Rey, his overwhelmed in a instant- of having her in his bedroom. 

"Do you want to change?" Ben murmurs and removes his gaze from her. 

Rey lowers her head. "Yeah" she nods. 

Ben goes into his closet and he hands her a shirt. He peers at her, and her cheeks grow red. "Turn around" Rey huffs. 

Ben nods quickly and faces the wall. He stares at the dark blue walls and find the crack of the chip paint- he silently counts to thirty.  
Rey clears her throat which causes him to turn around. He simply stares as his own shirt devours her. She had taken off her pants leaving her legs bare. Ben wonder how her skin glows in the middle of winter. He realizes she is sunshine.  
Ben approaches the door and locks it swiftly. 

Ben notices her walking around his bedroom. He watches her for a moment growing anxious. "You-" Rey stares at the ribbons and trophies on a shelf. "Wow" she marvels. 

Ben lips twitched and he stands next to her. "You are smart" She teases smiling widely. Ben mouth curves peering sideways. "Sometimes" He said. 

Rey rolls her eyes and walks over to his desk. She sits on the chair and turns. She smiles and presses her fingers together "What were you like as a child?" She wonders. 

Ben tries not to smile at her. "Like you. Innocent and carefree" 

Rey eyes narrowed. "Hardly innocent" she grins. She turns in the chair and stares at the laptop. Her gaze lands on their yearbook. It's folded on a page. Rey reaches for it, and Ben jerks forward. 

Rey lifts her lips seeing her picture. Her hair shorter from last year. Rey places the yearbook down.  
Ben runs his fingers through his hair. "Uh-" he begins but Rey stands "I want to apologize" Rey said. 

Ben eyes narrows. "For what?" He asks 

"I was quick to judge. I was wrong about you" Rey said. 

Ben becomes amused. "I was always right about you though" Rey blushes and turns away. 

Ben peers away smiling, and he feels himself liking her more- if that is possible. Rey peers at a photograph, and she smiles at him. "Look at those ears" Rey laughs and turns toward him. Ben stands before her, and Rey leans toward him.  
His hair falls under his ears, his black hair curling at the ends. Rey pushes his hair away and peers closely at him. "I like your ears" She states nodding. 

Ben mouth lifts and he clamps his hands together. He watches her, and he decides then he can watch her for a lifetime if he could catch her smiling like he's doing now.  
He watches her approach his bed. She peeks at him timidly before pulling back the comforter. 

Ben takes a step toward his bed. He lays down and pulls Rey down with him. Her giggle is contagious but Ben clamps his hand down on her mouth. He peers down at her, a smile threatening his lips. "My parents are down the hall" he whispers. He can feel her lips spreading in a smile under his hand.  
Rey nods, and Ben releases his hand. 

Rey pulls the covers toward her and turns toward him. "Have you ever-?" 

Ben eyes narrows into slit and he simply states down at her redden cheeks. "No-I mean sleeping-" Rey shakes her head "I never slept in the same bed with a boy" Her brow becomes furrowed. 

Ben smile is genuine, as she lays in his bed. Ben clears his throat and meet her gaze. "Me too" he whispers. 

Rey smiles "Never had a boy in your-" She begins but Ben interrupts her by grabbing her side. Rey feels his hand grip her waist, and her eyes meet his. Her laugh slowly falters "Take a picture" She whispers breathless. 

Ben lifts the corner of his mouth at her remark for staring. He sits up and turns toward a night stand. He grips a Polaroid camera and turns quickly taking a photo. Rey sits up surprised "Ben" She gasped reaching for the camera. 

"I'm just doing what I was told.." He mocks and widens his eyes innocently. 

Rey smirks and takes the camera. Ben shakes the Polaroid patiently. Rey takes a off guard photo of Ben, he peeks up at her curiously. She smiles taking the Polaroid. "We are even" She said placing the tiny photograph on her side of the bed. 

"Truce truce" Ben promises. 

Rey settles in bed and turns away. Her gaze toward the window. The winter night calms her nervous heart. 

"Goodnight" Rey whispers. 

Ben opens his mouth and settles in a content smile. He stares at the ceiling contemplating whether or not the guest bedroom suites him. 

"Can I hold you?" 

Rey limbs still from his question. Her heart rate picks up with possibility. Her head lowers in a nod.  
Rey waits from his arms to snake around her waist. 

Moments later, Ben settles beside her. He wraps a hand around her. He can no longer breathe, and she leans toward his touch.  
Ben suddenly wonders if he snores in his sleep- 

Her hand twining with his ceases his worries. It's as if he lost all power- he is aware of her. 

She settles into him and sighs closing her eyes. 

"Goodnight Rey" Ben whispers and see the curve of her mouth. He stares down for a while, and he silently reaches for the camera and captures her sleeping in his arms. 

_________________________________

The chaotic morning of the Solo house wakes Ben. He blinks the tiredness away and lazily peers around. He finds Rey clinging towards his side. Her face buried in his side. Ben gaze lands on her bare legs tangled with his. 

He lays there for a moment. He doesn't want to wake her. But he does eventually. "Rey" he murmurs softly. 

Rey nestles into him, and he softly laughs. "Wake up" 

Rey shakes her head. "Five more minutes" 

Ben touches her hair in response and takes a strand. He stares at the brown strand, and can see the highlights of blonde.  
Rey turns revealing her face to him. 

Ben narrows his gaze, and his mouth drops. Could it be possible? She is just -- Ben is overwhelmed. He has seen her in the morning- when she first wakes up- "You're so beautiful" Ben informs. 

Rey peers away from him. Ben knows she hides from any sort of compliment. "Am I ?" Rey asks. 

Ben nods calmly. "Don't be surprised" He says meeting her gaze. 

Rey purses her lips in thought. "Your parents have no idea-" 

"That you slept over? No" Ben finishes. 

Rey becomes worried. She gathers her breath, and peers away. She removes the comforter and steps out of bed. Ben frowns deeply. 

Rey paces around in search of her clothing. "Rey?" Ben calls 

Rey finds her jeans and steps into them. She jumps pulling the hem to her waist. She realizes he must have seen her yellow underwear, and grows pink. "I have to go-" she sighs. She slept with Ben Solo in the same bed. 

"I can take you back" Ben gets up. 

"Oh. You don't have to" Rey tells him. 

"But I want to" Ben informs.  
Rey lifts her lips at his reply but grows insecure about her situation with him. Ben patiently waits for her response. 

"Fine" Rey said. 

Ben turns around smiling slightly for allowing him to take her back to her dorm. "I have to get dressed" Ben walks past her, and into a closet. 

Rey hurries over to the nightstand. She takes the photo of Ben, and slips it into her pocket. She peers around his bedroom and takes a mental image. 

Ben dresses and steps into his bedroom. "Ready?" He asks. Rey nods and meets him. "We have to -" 

"You want me to meet your parents?" Rey grins mockingly. 

Ben grimaces. "We can just jump off the balcony" He said. Ben walks over toward the window. Rey pulls at him, giggling softly. "I met them already" She whispers urgently. 

"This is different" Ben said meeting her gaze. Rey nods agreeing. "Okay. The window-" Rey begins. 

The door to his bedroom opens and Rey pulls away from Ben. She flings herself across the room- and Ben tries to control his laughter. 

Mr Solo steps in. "Breakfast is ready" He said. His fathers peers at Ben, then gazes at Rey. "Rey, do you like French toast?" 

Rey nods carefully. Mr Solo shares a look toward his son- he smiles. He closes the door.  
Rey blinks the confusion away and turns toward Ben. "French toast?" She wonders. 

Ben rolls his eyes and tugs on her. He pulls her through the door, they carefully walk down the stairs.  
Rey sees the pictures on the walls, and is quick to point out the baby pictures. "Oh Ben" she marvels. 

Ben sighs and grips her hand. "We can make fun of my ears later" he promises.  
Rey smiles up at him. 

Ben leads her down a hall and Rey steps into a kitchen. The dean to her school stands near a stove, she glances smiling at them both. "Good morning" She calls. 

Ben mumbles a good morning and approaches the orange juice. He pours a glass and hands it to Rey. Ben pulls out a chair as well and let's Rey have a seat at the kitchen island. 

"How was your night?" Dean Organa wonders turning 

Rey steals a sip of orange juice before speaking. "It was nice" She states. Rey sees Ben smile from the corner of her eye. 

Dean Organa peers at Ben, and smiles. "Ben? Get Rey a plate" 

Ben hands Rey a plate, and he peers at her wondering how she is feeling. "Thank you Benjamin" She teases.  
Ben cheeks lifts in a smile. 

Han steps in, and is reading the daily paper. "I hate basketball" He grumbles turning a page. "Good morning Rey" 

Rey sputters slightly "Hello Mr Solo" 

"We aren't in school. Call me Han" Han said smiling at his son. Rey nods blushing. 

"We're you studying for your project?" Mrs Organa asked . 

"Yes" Rey quickly smiles relived. Ben rolls his eyes away from Rey. 

"You seem to be in a up beat mood Ben" Han calls from his coffee mug. 

Ben sighs heavily and Rey nudges him playfully. Ben eyes her but relaxes. 

The Solo family, And Rey eat French toast in the kitchen. Their playful banter eases Rey, and she is soon teasing Ben as if she belonged there.  
Ben watches her carefully, and can easily read her emotions through facial expressions. He enjoys her smiles, all of her smiles are different. 

"We have to go" Ben said suddenly. Rey peers sideways at him and narrows her eyes. "I have to take Rey home"

"I agree" Leia nods. "Take Rey back to the dorms", and it's clear his mother knows of Rey's situation. 

Ben pushes back the chair and pushes Rey's chair out. "Thank you for breakfast" She smiles as a small blush reddens her cheeks. 

Han, and Leia smile fondly at Rey, the dean rounds the island to even hug Rey. "Come over any time" Leia urges. Rey nods blushing. 

Ben pulls her away from his mother and gives her a pointed look. "Stop mom" he whispers. He can see the assumption on his mothers face. 

Han silently hands Rey the science section of the paper. "For the ride home" Rey takes the paper and smiles. "I will give back the thesis too" Rey murmurs to her teacher. 

"Did you enjoy-" 

"It was spectacular, the nuclear molecule was memorizing" Rey excitedly said. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Han smiles proudly.  
Leia and Ben share a look, and Ben furrows his brow. His body reacts to her excited chatter- or her smile. Leia squeezes her sons arm. Ben peers down at his mother. "Finally" she eyes him then walks away. 

Rey and Han finish their chat while Ben looks on from the side. He marvels at the sight of Rey- his literally sunshine. 

Han walks Ben, and Rey toward the front door. "Just be home by dinner" Han calls. 

Rey waves goodbye as Ben unlocks the car door. He opens the passenger door allowing Rey to slide in.  
Once inside his car, Rey sighs feeling some sort of pressure rolling off her shoulders. She peeks at Ben, and smiles. 

"That was nice" She said. Ben glances at her, and starts the ignition. "Yeah?" He wonders backing out of his driveway. Rey replies by nodding. 

Ben grips the wheel, and begins to drive. He has the urge to grip her hand instead. His grip tightens around the wheel.  
Rey clasped her hands together and stares down at her cuticles. 

"So" Rey begins abruptly "I had fun hanging out with you" 

Ben feels his chest heave "But?" 

Rey's eyes narrows "No buts" She insists. 

Ben turns the wheel and peers at her. "I like you" His tone is rather nonchalant. 

"Hmmm?" She wonders glancing at him, she bites her lower lip. 

"Rey, I like you" Ben informs. "I want to continue hanging out with you" He meets her gaze and takes in that surprised expression. "I thought it was obvious?" 

Rey begins to laugh.  
Ben shoulders slump tiredly. "Rey-" 

"I like you" Rey nods. "I'm sorry" Her brow furrows "but are you asking me out? To be your girlfriend?" 

Ben smile is crooked "Only if you're going to say yes" 

Rey is thoughtful. "I think I can allow it" 

Ben chuckles "It's settled" He nods. Rey beams beside him and leans toward him. 

"What took you so long?" She whispers. 

Ben presses his lips together and turns the wheel into the campus parking lot. "I'm very patient" He smiles. "I do have a confession though" 

Rey eyes widen and she scoots closer. "Spill" 

Ben gaze lifts to the interior of his car- he can't really meet her gaze "I begged my dad to pair us up" 

Rey lips slowly part in a smile. "Very sneaky Benjamin" She praised. 

"And last year too" He steals a glance. "And I want to say sorry" He turns toward her. 

"For what?" She wonders. 

"I forced you to hate me. It was easier cause I thought I was bad-" 

Rey quickly interrupts him "You are not bad" 

Ben ignores her "- Finn told me to stay away from you" Ben stares intently at her "He knew I liked you, and he told me to stay away" 

"Why on earth-?" Rey gasped "He can't do that-" 

"He loves you" 

Rey mouth hangs open and stares at Ben in question. "I-" 

"But lucky for me he loves Poe more" Ben states pulling the key out of the ignition. 

Rey lowers her gaze and ranks her memory for any sign of what Ben is accusing. "You stop being his friend cause you know-" 

"Finn stopped" Ben corrected 

"Well it was not your right to tell me" Rey said peering at him. Ben can see the tears brimming her eyes "You had no right".  
Ben doesn't want to hurt her with the truth. He doesn't want to see her cry, he leans toward her and she pushes his hands away. "Thank you for driving me home Ben" she opens the door and gets out adruptly . 

Rey tries not to cry, she doesn't want to make a scene. She walks swiftly toward the dorms. She can hear rushed footsteps toward her and she turns meeting Ben- "I can't believe you" she hisses "Finn would have told me. It was his place in telling me not you" She points her finger at him. 

Ben breathes heavily from running after her. "I thought you knew" 

"I did not" Rey turns and begins to walk toward the athletic dormitory. 

"Listen-" Ben begins to walk with her "I didn't mean to out him" he whispers leaning into her. "Christ sake! You're the only person I told" Ben claimed. 

Rey halts. "Phasma or Hux?" She wonders. Ben shakes his head from side to side. "Have you and Phasma ever done anything?" She removes her gaze and peers at the ice on the ground. 

Ben laughter causes her to narrow her gaze. "Never" he informs. Ben offers his hand and Rey gives him a puzzled expression. 

"I can walk you to Finn's dorm" He murmurs. Rey gazes around the hurried students, then back to his open palm. She stretches out her hand and Ben takes it. He stares down at their hands and twine their fingers together. He sighs heavily "That was the worst five minutes into a new relationship" 

Rey rolls her eyes and tugs on his hand. "Come on" she pulls. 

Ben complies and allows her to lead him toward the dorms. He thumbs traces patterns against her palm. He only pays attention to Rey, he smiles once she peeks at him. Rey begins to climb the steps and realizes Ben stopped walking. 

"I'll wait" Ben said. Rey stands on a step, and is almost at eye level with him- almost. Her gaze lands on gawking students "Okay. People are staring" Rey turns to Ben. 

Ben eyes crinkle at the corners, and he stares only at her. "I don't care" He whispers playfully at her. 

"Alright" Rey sighs. "I'll be back" she turns but Ben pulls her back immediately. He leans toward her and presses his lips against her cheek. "I'll be waiting" 

Rey feels the warmth from his lips, and he is rewarded with a smile. She can feel her heart thudding in her chest, and she can tell, Ben can easily cause her cardiac arrest.  
She feels light as a feather, and the butterflies swarming her stomach. 

She turns and skips up the steps. Rey glances back and Ben is standing there, his hands deep in his pockets. Rey opens the door and climbs the steps. 

She begins to prep a speech to Finn, she wants him to know she accepts him, and loves him entirely- without knocking Rey rushes in. 

"Oh my god" 

Rey jumps and turns facing the wall. More then once voice claimed and Rey closes her eyes feeling the urge to laugh at the scene. "Finn, I can't believe you" she turns and crosses her arms.  
She approaches the bed and lowers Poe hand over his face. "Poe" she hugs him and leans back. 

"What do you want me to say?" Finn wonders with a scoff. 

"I don't care about that" Rey said. "Finn, I love you. I am with you" 

Finn peers at Poe, and turns his gaze to Rey. "No one wants to give a scholarship to a gay football player" 

"Who cares? Someone will. We will figure it out" Rey promises. "You're gay" 

Finn nods as does Poe. "Boyfriend and boyfriend? Together? Happily?" Rey pokes. Finn nods as does Poe. "I'm blind" She presses her palm to her forehead. 

"I'm happy you know" Poe says sincerely Rey swallows the lump in her throat. She smiles weakly at them both. 

Finn shifts slightly and it's suddenly her turn for the questions "And how was your night?" 

"Ben Solo likes me. I think we are dating. No, we are" Rey said toward the wall. 

Poe grinned. Finn sharply stared at her "I don't like him-" 

"I like him" Rey interjected. "I was so wrong about him" Rey feels guilty then. 

"I'm happy for you Rey" Poe smiled. Rey peered at Finn closely. 

"I only care if you're happy" Finn lifted his shoulders. 

Rey lifted her lips at the thought of Ben, her chest heaving slightly as her heart sank in her chest. She nodded her head and parted her lips 

"I'm the happiest"  
______________________

Winter break was now is session. All of the students celebrated on campus, while the December snow fell from the sky. 

Rey stood with Finn, and Poe. They talked of their plans for the break. Finn gripped Poe hand gently as they stood. Rey smiled slightly at Finn. 

Her head turned and found what she was waiting for. A goofy smile spread on her lips and she found herself skipping toward him.  
Rey was bounded in his arms instantly and felt his lips on her hairline. "Hi" She pulled away. 

"Happy Break Rey" Hux called with Phasma in tow. 

Rey waved at them both. "Merry Christmas" She called. 

A low laugh caused her to glance at Ben, "Stop it grinch" She tugged on his jacket. Ben teased her effortlessly, and enjoyed her expressions. 

"We can go over my house in the morning" Ben murmured softly to her. Rey nodded her head at him. Ben twined his fingers in hers, and walked her toward Poe and Finn. 

"Ben please tell Finn he's being dramatic" Poe stared at Finn with rolled eyes. 

"Finn, you're being dramatic" Ben stated without thought. Rey giggled beside Ben. 

"Quit worrying about the party" Rey scolded. "You're not Martha Stewart" 

Ben peered to Poe with question. "He's meeting my parents" Poe smiled. 

Ben winced slightly and Rey tugged on his hand. "Ssssh" she whispered to him. 

"Let's go" Finn sighed heavily and grabbed for Poe. 

"Bye" Rey and Ben sang to them. Rey smiled turning toward Ben. "I'm cold" She nodded laughing. 

Ben rubbed her arms soothingly and Rey leaned toward him. "I just need to give you .." Ben started to reach into his coat pocket. 

He handed her a box. "Merry Christmas" He whispered with a soft peck to her lips. 

Rey was deeply surprised. She peered at him and he urged her to open in. Rey lifted the box and marveled at the diamond necklace. It held a tiny star on the chain. 

"You're my star" He told her 

"I love you" 

And it was the first time she spoke those words to him. It just - slipped out. She couldn't really hold it in any longer. She was probably in love with him for weeks now. 

Ben expression softened deeply, and his eyes grew light staring at her. 

Rey grew anxious with his silence. "I know- it's only been a few weeks. I'm a idio-"

His lips crashing onto her lips caused her to swallow her words. "Shut up" He whispered against her lips. 

Rey shoved at his chest "Ben" She clenched her teeth - 

"I love you" 

And it was world shattering. Having someone you love .. Love you back. Rey never experienced that with another person beside Finn, and Poe. Rey was astounded. "You really love me?" Rey asked sniffing. 

Ben nodded and tilted his head. "Been that way for a while now.." Ben said to her. 

Rey rubbed at her eyes. "Why am I crying?" 

Ben pulled her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. Rey calmed down slightly only to laugh at herself "You love me" She teased tugging on him. Ben smiled down at her. 

"I love you. You are my star"


End file.
